1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3-(cis-2,6-dimethylpiperidino)sydnone iminium dihydrogen phosphate and hydrogen tartrate, processes for their preparation and their use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
3-(2,6-Dimethylpiperidino)sydnone imine hydrochloride and its pharmacological properties have already been described in EP-B 327,808. However, it has the disadvantage that, on standing, it absorbs water under the influence of atmospheric humidity. The amount of absorbed water here is dependent on the temperature and the relative atmospheric humidity.
The hydrochloride is thus barely utilisable for the standardisation of pharmaceutical preparations, for which precisely defined amounts of active compound are prescribed by the legislature. The stability of pharmaceutical preparation forms, such as, for example, tablets, is also not conferred.
The object of the present invention is to bring the active compound into a non-hygroscopic form which fulfils the pharmaceutical requirements.